Strawberry Kisses
by Lockerz
Summary: Roy and Riza are happy with their son Peter and two dogs but when Roy slips a little on his fathering duties Riza will always be there to pick him up on it. Post Manga, sequel to 'Fuzzy kisses'


**For those of you that haven't read my other story 'Fuzzy kisses' that is the prequel to this one please do :D because it may help with some of the speech being confusing. And also for those don't know this is set like 7 years after the end of the manga so :D Although reading the first installment is not necessary**

**I've had this idea for a while and I know my other one fic story 'Fuzzy Kisses' got a few comments so I did a sequel to it :) Please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Children, Roy Mustang had to admit, were a handful. His recently turned seven years old was no exception. If he even took his eyes off him for a brief second, he'd be gone, probably to annoy the neighbouring pensioner about how Hayate had recently recovered from worms.

Although the seventy year old man may have found it interesting, Roy wasn't sure he could take another visit from Mortimer the pensioner coming round to check if everything was alright.

"Peter?" Roy called, raising his head to look around the small playground. The small black haired boy was no where to be seen. "Oh crap,"

"Hi Papa!" Peter squealed from behind him.

"Peter! Where have you been?" Roy growled. "What would you have done if I'd have gone home and told mum you'd completely disappeared?"

"Well you don't need to tell her that," The young boy grinned wide, showing a wide gap in his bottom teeth. "I'm here now,"

"I can see that you little rascal," Roy chuckled and bent down. "Getting on?" Peter laughed happily and climbed onto his father's back. The young boy continued to smile merrily as they walked, gazing at the surrounding scenery.

True, since the family had moved back to Amestris, Peter had had a lot of things to readjust to, while the two parents and dog had easily settled back in to the city life.

Roy stopped as they reached the crossing, looking first left, then right to check. Peter, even though on his father's shoulders, did the same and patted his father's head gently when he knew it was safe to cross. _He definitely has his mother's awareness,_ Roy thought happily as he took a step out onto the road.

Peter began to fidget as they reached the other side and Roy couldn't help but find himself feeling amused as he spotted the Newsagents on the corner in front of them. "I can see you're wanting sweets already Pete,"

"Yes," The boy rested his chin on top of Roy's head, his eyes fixed on the building with the bright door he now recognised as a place he could buy food.

"Sorry?"

"Yes please,"

"That's better but if I get you sweets you can't tell your mother I didn't know where you were for a few moments. Deal?" Roy asked firmly. The small boy nodded and muttered a quiet okay. Roy grinned and lifted the seven year old off his shoulder and held the door of the shop open for him to walk in.

The child's eyes seemed to widen greatly as he took in jar upon jar of bright, appetising confectionary. Roy could tell know Riza would kill him for this. After a long debate whether to go for sugar mice or chewy brightly coloured animals they finally left the shop, munching happily on their treats.

Peter's step, as well as his father's, began to quicken as they turned onto the long road that led home. The large white house caught their eyes instantly as they rounded the corner into the small cul-de-sac. Peter stopped and pointed at the house next to theirs and grinned.

"Daddy its Morti's house,"

"Yes Peter, now come on, your mum will have dinner ready for us," He smiled at the small child and held out a large hand. The boy placed his own tiny hand in his father's and let himself walk along side the man.

As they reached the door, Roy watched as Peter bunched up his fists and hammered loudly upon the wood. The air suddenly became filled with the noise of barking and skittering of paws on laminate. "Hayate sounds happy to see you Pete,"

"Hattay and mini Hattay are always happy to see me Papa,"

"Yeah but mini Hayate isn't so small any more Kiddo, you can't keep picking her up so much, she won't like it,"

"But Papa, you gave her a pen top lip caterpillar, remember?" The child said defensively, fixing his dark eyes on his father's. The door swung open to reveal a blonde woman, smiling broadly down at her son.

"Hello boys," She grinned, earning the attention of the small and larger male. The child giggled and hugged her waist, earning a gentle stroke of his hair from his mother.

"How are you?" Roy asked his wife, who was grabbing onto a wriggling young exact copy of Hayate with one hand and hugging her son round the shoulders with the other.

"Not bad, you?" She released her son and rested a hand on his back, ushering him gently inside before letting the female dog run after him. She smiled and kissed her husband's lips  
quickly.

"That's all I get!" He protested.

"Sorry," She chuckled and kissed him again. He smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You taste of strawberries," He grinned as she wiped her lips.

"I brought a really nice punnet of them and did intend to save some for you and Peter but then the dogs…." She tried to explain but Roy began to laugh gently.

"You ate them didn't you?" Roy confirmed, knowing how much his wife loved the red fruit.

"Yes," She said quickly before turning and walking back inside, Roy in her wake. The door shut quietly and the black haired man quickly removed his coat and hung it on a peg on a nearby  
wall. He followed the sound of Riza's light footsteps into the kitchen to see her bent over, removing a large tray of roast vegetables from the oven.

Peter was in the corner of the room, stroking a weary Hayate's head while the younger dog or 'Mini Hattay' as Peter called it bounded around after a bouncy ball which Roy was sure it would soon swallow.

"What's for tea mum?" The child asked as he gave the black dog a scratch behind the ear and rose to his feet, his charcoal eyes resting on his mother who was dishing the food onto a plate.

"Sausage and vegetables Pete," She informed him, watching as he clambered up onto his chair and rested his hands on the table, admiring the food longingly. She grinned and kissed her husband's forehead as she set the plate before her son. "Sit down Roy,"

"You don't have to speak to me like I'm a kid Riza," He mumbled, folding him arms as he sat down.

"Well don't act like one then," She sighed as she set a large plate in front of him.

"I'm not," Roy looked at her in disbelief until his son began to laugh.

"Yes you are papa, you're being more of a little person than me," Peter put in, his mouth full of pork, earning a 'don't talk with your mouth full' glance from his mother.

"Great, you've yet again turned my son against me," Roy groaned, picking up his knife and fork and stabbing angrily into the first sausage, sending it rolling onto the floor, only to be gobbled up by a happy Hayate. Riza shook her head and sat down and began to eat her own dinner.

"It's because I'm right more than you," Roy couldn't help but admit his wife had a point. Riza chuckled and turned to her son.

"Did you have fun at the park then Peter?" She asked, skewing a runner bean on her fork and placing it in her mouth.

"Yes, Jake from school was there with his mum but Papa lost me and didn't know where I was because he was reading a paper," The child said gleefully, not noticing the glint that crossed his mother's eye. "And he said if I didn't tell you he'd buy me sweets,"

"Oh is that right?" Riza said, her eyes straying to a sheepish looking husband. The boy suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oops," He muttered, trying to catch his father's eye to give him an apologetic look.

"Well me and your father shall be having a talk later," Riza muttered.

"Do you really mean talk or do you mean…you know, in bed," Roy said, his voice hopeful.

"I mean a talk Roy, as in to converse," She said clearly, fully understanding what he had hoped she meant. She caught the dark eyes of her son and winked playfully. Although Roy was  
unfortunate enough to miss the gesture.

"God I better buy her a lot of strawberries," Roy whispered, staring down at his dinner and tucking in silently.

He'd be sure to thank her greatly afterwards then run down to the local shop and buy her fresh strawberries in the hope he would still have his ego and limbs by the end of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**R&R**

**-Amie**


End file.
